


"How to Quash a Teen Rebellion", by Lucius Malfoy

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Potters, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Fathers, Rebellious Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Where Draco is a rebellious brat and Lucius is a protective, scheming parent.





	"How to Quash a Teen Rebellion", by Lucius Malfoy

“And furthermore,” Lucius finished with indignant aplomb, “I don’t like him.”

  
Draco rolled his eyes— an annoying habit he had most certainly picked up from his mother— and went back to his primping. “You don’t like anyone I date, Father,” he drawled. “If it were up to you, I’d never leave the house.”

  
Lucius inhaled sharply and firmly told himself to let it go. He didn’t appreciate Draco’s tone or his newfound rebellious tendencies but right now, there was a bigger battle to fight and it would be wise not to alienate the boy before it even started.

  
“This is entirely different,” he replied, striving for an even, reasonable tone. “Alexander Selwyn is a pompous, arrogant boor who is just using you for your fortune and family name. You’re far too young for him! If he had any honour, he would leave you be and pursue someone his own age...”

  
“Father, he’s barely in his forties!” Draco whined and turned back to give the mirror his full attention. Perfect, he was already losing interest in the conversation. Exactly when had Lucius lost his hold on his own son? When had his obedient, malleable boy become so insolent? Surely it must have been after the War. Draco had been perfectly reasonable before that gruesome business. Perhaps, Lucius had no one to blame but himself. However, that didn’t make him any less determined to rein the boy in before he did something exceedingly stupid.

  
“And I’m not some blushing, simpering maiden,” Draco added, fussing with his hair. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions and I’ll thank you to remember that.”

  
“You’re nineteen!” Lucius spat, unable to keep from raising his voice this time. “What business could you possibly have with a man twice your age?!”

  
Just the thought of that boorish cad anywhere near his son— his young, vulnerable, nineteen year old son— made him want to set something on fire.

  
“Father, I’m not having this conversation with you!” Draco announced, lifting his chin mulishly. “I hardly think your interference in my relationship is appropriate.”

  
He was gearing up for a row, Lucius could tell just by looking at him. His shoulders were stiff, his eyes were flashing and his mouth was a thin, hard line. It really was remarkable how much Draco resembled Narcissa when he was in a strop. And not unlike his beloved wife, Draco could be stubborn as an unbroken thestral when the occasion called for it. So, Lucius called on years and years of experience and rallied to keep himself in check. Above all, this situation needed tact. He could do tact. He was a Malfoy.

  
“I am merely suggesting that you consider your options,” Lucius offered in an even, conciliatory tone. There. That was reasonable, wasn’t it? “You’re too young to settle down. There’s so much you have yet to experience. Surely, a serious relationship at this stage is just...”

  
“Actually,” Draco broke in. He looked hesitant all of a sudden. Lucius’ eyes narrowed suspiciously as Draco raked a nervous hand through his hair. “Alexander and I were thinking of going away this weekend. We discussed it and he...that is,  _we_  think it’s time for us to become exclusive and...”

  
To hell with tact. Lucius nearly exploded.

  
“You will do no such thing!” he barked, thwacking his cane against the floor and leaving more than a few cracks in the marble finish. “I am your Father, young man, and if you think I will allow some...some  _cradle snatcher_  to take advantage of you, you are sorely mistaken!”

  
“Don’t call him that!” Draco retaliated and by Salazar, the boy actually had the nerve to shout back! At his own sire! How had Lucius let it come to this? “I like him and I’m going away with him this weekend and there’s nothing you can do about it! This is my life, for Salazar’s sake!”

  
“Is that so? Well, as long you live in my house, you will live by my rules! I am the Lord of this Manor and my word is law!”

  
“Well then,” Draco sneered, “I suppose I’ll just move in with my boyfriend!”

  
Lucius inhaled sharply. No. No, he wouldn’t. Would he? Well, Lucius wasn’t about to wait and find out. Draco was walking away, clearly satisfied at having had the last word. Lucius drew himself to his full height, preparing to disabuse the boy of that notion.

  
“Draco, I forbid it.”

  
Draco quickened his pace.

  
“You will cease this childish display at once! Get back here right now!”

  
Draco tossed his head like an angry stallion and headed for the door.

  
“Don’t you dare walk out that door! Do you hear me, Draco? I mean it! I will personally...”

  
**SLAM!**

  
Lucius growled under his breath and swiped a hand across his face. That certainly could have gone better. Just what had he achieved? Draco had all but dismissed him and now he was out with Selwyn who would undoubtedly use this situation to his advantage. Lucius may as well have handed his son to that scoundrel on a silver platter!

  
He paced the length of the West Living Room, forcing himself to think this through. He just needed to revise his options. Disinheritance? No, Draco was surprisingly immune to that threat nowadays. Perhaps he could get in touch with a few ‘friends’ from the old days. That would certainly send Selwyn packing but then he would have those wretched Aurors breaking down his door.

  
Surely there was an easier way to resolve this. He just needed to think.

  
What could he possibly do to...

  
The fireplace flared up with a sudden hiss. A Floo call at this hour? Lucius schooled his expression and stalked over, preparing to unleash his fury on whoever had dared to interrupt his scheming at this delicate time.

  
“Well, who is it?” he barked. “Do you have any idea what time...Potter?”

  
“Mr Malfoy.” Potter’s face flickered in the flames. He looked less than pleased to see Lucius. “I didn’t realise you were in. I apologise if I disturbed you.”

  
Lucius returned the scowl with enthusiasm. As if he didn’t have other things to deal with! Who did Potter think he was, barging in at a time like this?

  
“What do you want, Potter?”

  
“Is Draco here?” Potter’s eyes scanned the room curiously. “I was going to catch a movie and I thought he might want to come. It would make an interesting subject for his Muggle Studies class.”

  
Lucius stiffened. “How do you know about Draco’s lessons?”he demanded. Draco’s decision to study contemporary Muggle culture had resulted in yet another shouting match between him and his sire. Lucius had fought tooth and nail but Draco had insisted that those wretched classes were necessary for his internship at the Ministry’s International Relations Department. Lucius had agreed under the express condition that nobody ever find out about them, and here Potter was bandying about sensitive information without a care in the world!

  
Potter, however, seemed more surprised than smug. “He mentioned it over lunch the other day,” he explained cautiously.

  
“Did he now?” Lucius drawled. His mind was racing, going over facts and filling in the blanks. “I didn’t realise you and Draco were...close.”

  
“Close?” Potter jerked as if he’d been hit with a Stinging Hex. “Oh! We...uh, we bump into each other at the Ministry. I’m doing an internship with the DMLE and he’s just across the hall so...”

  
“I see.” Lucius was far more interested in Potter’s expression than his blabbering. The boy looked uncomfortable, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Even through the flames, Lucius could see the faint blush spread across his face. How interesting. The wheels in Lucius’ head began to turn.

  
No, surely not. Potter was an insolent little twit, the bane of his existence! He was certainly no better than Selwyn. Or was he? Potter was a Gryffindor, through and through. Disgusting as the concept was, it also meant there wasn’t a wily bone in the boy’s body. He would certainly never take advantage of Draco. And he was planning to join the DMLE. A plebeian’s profession but he did have skills; Lucius had seen him in battle firsthand. Potter might very well be the next Head Auror in the making! And then there was the most important matter of all...

  
“Potter, how old are you?”

  
Potter blinked in surprise. “Excuse me?”

  
“Your age, boy,” Lucius clarified impatiently.

  
“Nineteen?” Potter offered, sounding rather perplexed. Lucius suppressed an undignified scoff and resigned himself to this...situation. He didn’t like it but a real Malfoy knew when to cut a deal.

  
Potter was clearly the lesser of two evils.

  
“Well, Draco’s obviously not here,” Potter began uneasily. “I’ll just call another time then...”

  
“Actually, Potter,” Lucius cut in. His lips twitched in a smirk. “He just stepped out. I believe you can still catch him if you hurry.”

 

* * *

 

Draco scowled sullenly into his salad, trying and failing to pay attention to Alexander. His nerves were shot. The argument with Father was still ringing in his head and he was having trouble focusing on anything else.

  
“You seem preoccupied tonight, Draco.”

  
Draco started a little as Alexander frowned at him. Evidently, he didn’t enjoy being ignored.

  
“I’m just tired,” Draco lied smoothly. “Long day at work, you know how it is.”

  
Alexander smiled genially and squeezed his thigh, ignoring Draco’s stiff response to the touch. “I’m sure you’ll be in better spirits when we depart for the Alps,” he suggested with a sly grin. “I’ve made arrangements. There’s a charming little cabin where we simply must...”

  
Draco listened blankly as he carried on. Now that it was happening, now that ‘arrangements’ had been made, he wasn’t so sure about this. Why had he argued with Father so vehemently over this trip? Surely, it was too soon to go away together? They’d barely been dating a few weeks! No, no he didn’t want to go. It was too soon and it was too much and he had to deal with work and Father and...

  
“...would be happy to pay for the deposit, of course,” Alexander was saying. “However, between the two of us, you  _are_ the one with a steady income and a vault at Gringott’s so...”

  
“Actually,” Draco blurted hastily, “I’ve been thinking and...maybe it’s a little too soon.”

  
The change was instant. Alexander’s genial smile froze. His eyes shuttered and his face morphed into a blank mask. “I don’t understand,” he said and Draco winced at the iciness in his voice.

  
“I just think we should hold off for a while,” he offered apologetically. “I’m just not ready to go away together. Yet.”

  
“I see.” Alexander sneered at him. “So I’m not good enough for you, is that it?”

  
“What? No! I’m just saying...”

  
“I can’t believe this!” Alexander railed, throwing his hands up. “I’m being thrown over by the Malfoy brat!”

  
Draco’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?” he growled.

  
Alexander seemed to sense that he was in dangerous territory. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, adopting a mellow, cajoling tone. “My apologies, I was upset. I merely meant...”

  
“You called me a brat!” Draco snapped. “So, I don’t do what you say one time and instead of listening to me and respecting my decision, you call me spoilt and immature?”

  
“I wasn’t...”

  
Draco got up abruptly and cast a sneer in his direction. “I’m leaving,” he spat. “You can pay your own damn bill this time!”

  
A heavy hand clamped down on his wrist. Draco winced as the pressure tightened. Alexander’s expression was a study in rage. Merlin, how had Draco never noticed how emotionally unstable this man was? What was he thinking, going away with someone like this?

  
“Let go of me!” he hissed, trying to pull away.

  
Alexander’s hold tightened. “Sit down and stop acting like a child!” he demanded.

  
“I said leave me alone! You’re hurting me!”

  
“Draco, enough! We will settle this right now and that’s...”

  
“Let go of him.”

  
Draco stopped struggling. His eyes widened as Potter stepped out of nowhere and pointed a wand right in Alexander’s face. His expression was calm but his eyes were burning. Apparently, he had seen the whole thing.

  
“You heard him,” Potter repeated. His voice was like steel. “He wants to go. Let go of his arm  _right_ now.”

  
Alexander swallowed and his grip relaxed a bit. Draco pulled himself free and rubbed his wrist ruefully. He didn’t realise he had moved over to Potter’s side until a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Are you alright?” Potter asked softly.

  
Draco nodded shakily and huddled close to him. “I want to leave,” he mumbled.

  
“Of course,” Potter whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze. He turned back to Alexander and his expression hardened again. “Don’t follow us,” he ordered coldly.

  
Alexander quailed and just the sight of the imposing, older man wilting under Potter’s intense gaze sent a thrill up Draco’s spine. How had he not noticed this side of Potter before? The man was always good-natured and cheerful but this was something else! Sheer power and force hidden under that boyish veneer...Draco swallowed audibly and curled further into Potter’s chest.

  
Potter took the hint and led them out, throwing one last warning look in Alexander’s general direction. He didn’t speak until they were a few blocks away from the café.

  
“Bastard,” Potter grumbled under his breath. “Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I’ll...”

  
“I’m fine,” Draco broke in before Potter decided to go back and teach his ex a lesson. Enjoyable though it may be, he didn’t really want Potter to leave him right now.

  
“What were you even doing with that prick?” Potter asked.

  
Draco frowned. “I’m not sure,” he answered truthfully. “I think I just went out with him to make Father angry.”

  
Potter’s lips twitched slightly at the admission, but his eyes were still soft and concerned. “I don’t suppose you want to watch a movie?” he asked tentatively. “To get your mind off this? Or I could take you home.”

  
“I’d like to go home,” Draco replied.

  
A flash of disappointment flitted across Potter’s face but he offered no objection. “Of course,” he agreed readily. “I’ll come along and see you off, yeah? And...I guess I’ll see you at the Ministry on Monday.”

  
“Actually,” Draco murmured, leaning into him again, “would you mind staying with me for a while? I don’t...I don’t want to be alone right now. We could just talk, maybe?”

  
Potter’s expression brightened at once. “I’d love to,” he replied earnestly, and Draco just knew he meant it.

 

* * *

 

Lucius was still in the Living Room when Draco trooped in with Potter firmly at his side. He schooled his features and adopted a look of disapproval at once.

  
“And what’s this?”

  
Draco scowled and clenched his jaw. “You were right about Alexander,” he offered grudgingly. “He’s a boor and I won’t be seeing him again in a hurry.”

  
Success! Lucius suppressed the urge to bask in his triumph.

  
“I’ll be in my room,” Draco went on. Lucius deliberately let his gaze linger on Potter for a few seconds. It got the desired result. Draco stiffened and his shoulders went back. “With Harry,” he added belligerently.

  
“I hardly think that’s appropriate,” Lucius shot back at once. This was the coup de grace. If he played his cards right...

  
“Father, don’t start,” Draco snapped. “It’s my room and I want to visit with Harry there!”

  
“Draco, I will not allow...”

  
“Salazar, will you just leave it alone?” Draco exclaimed. “Come on, Harry. Let’s go before he calls the Aurors on us.”

  
He grabbed Potter’s arm and proceeded to drag him off. Potter went a few steps with him before pulling back. Lucius raised an interested eyebrow as he whispered something to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded and finally left.

  
Potter cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned to Lucius. “He had a rough night,” he explained. “We’re just going to talk, that’s all.”

  
Lucius looked the boy over for a few seconds. For a moment, he thought of offering a nod of approval or some such encouragement. Potter had certainly proved himself tonight. Then again, the boy was two steps from formally courting his son. There was no need for Lucius to show his hand yet.

  
“Very well,” he offered, making sure to sound reluctant and grudging. “I expect the door to be open at all times. And you  _will_  leave at a decent hour.”

  
Potter nodded and left, following Draco’s trail up the stairs.

  
Lucius finally allowed himself a smirk of triumph, and headed to his study for a hard earned glass of Firewhisky. This called for a celebration.


End file.
